Lubrication systems are used in internal combustion engines to lubricate moving components to reduce friction within the components, thereby increasing the component's longevity. For example, pistons, crankshafts, bearings, etc., may all be lubricated with oil by a lubrication circuit provided in the engine. However, it may be desirable to operate the lubricant (e.g., oil) in the lubrication circuit within a desired operating temperature range to avoid over-temperature or under-temperature conditions which may lead to component degradation and increased wear. To avoid over temperature conditions, heat exchangers have been integrated into lubrication circuits to remove heat therefrom. As a result, the likelihood of the lubricant in the lubrication circuit experiencing an over-temperature condition may be reduced.
However, during cold starts in the internal combustion engine, the lubricant may experience an under-temperature condition. As a result, the viscosity of the oil is increased thereby increasing component wear and other types of degradation stemming from improper lubrication of components. Consequently, the longevity of the lubricated components in the engine may be reduced. Electric heaters have been integrated into oil pans in engine lubrication systems to avoid under temperature conditions. In this way, the oil may be actively heated during for example, a cold start, to decrease oil viscosity, thereby decreasing friction losses in lubricated components. Additionally, the oil may be stored in an insulated storage tank during periods when the engine is not performing combustion and subsequently used to lubricate various components during start-up.
However, electric heaters may consume energy from the vehicle's battery, decreasing the vehicle's efficiency. Moreover, electric heaters may have a limited life span which may be in part caused by oil degrading various parts of the heater. Additionally, heated oil that is insulated cannot be stored indefinitely and the temperature of the oil will eventually decrease below a desired level.
As such in one approach, a method for operation of a lubrication circuit in an internal combustion engine is provided. The method comprises during a first operating condition, operating an oil agitation device to increase the turbulence of oil in the lubrication circuit, the oil agitation device positioned downstream of an oil pump in a supply line in fluidic communication with a lubricant receiving component.
In this way, the oil temperature may be increased via the oil agitation device, thereby reducing the likelihood of under-temperature conditions during certain periods of engine operation. In one example, the first operating condition may be when the oil is below a predetermined threshold value. Thus, the oil may be heated during a cold-start. As a result, the likelihood of component degradation stemming from improper lubrication may be reduced.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.